gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taxistas
Los taxistas son servidores públicos y conductores de taxis (como su nombre bien lo dice) que aparecen en toda la Saga GTA y algunos suelen tener un skin propio por lo que se le denomina mas un personaje.thumb|Un taxista en GTA San andreas Grand Theft Auto III En GTA III, hay taxistas conduciendo sus vehículos y circulando en Portland Island y Staunton Island. Si robas algún Taxi, Claude dice una palabra en ingles cuando se impide que saques del vehículo.Ellos utilizan tres tipos de taxis. Uno de ellos es el Taxi común (parodia del Chevrolet Caprice sedan 1991-96), el cual es una berlina de cuatro puertas con un diseño bastante poligonal. Sus parachoques siempre son grises y difieren del color de la carrocería (un amarillo bastante apagado). Al completar 100 viajes en la respectiva submisión, se podrá hacer saltar el vehículo presionando el claxon. Este modelo de coche también es empleado como coche de policía. En esta entrega también existen el Cabbie y el Borgnine. Este último también se gana al completar 100 viajes como taxista no necesariamente seguidos, y se puede encontrar en la terminal de taxis en Harwood, Portland. El Cabbie es utilizado por los taxistas, pero el Borgnine no. En esta edición los Taxistas llevan turbante y barba dando la impresión de ser árabes o de la India. thumb|Claude sacando a un taxista de su coche Grand Theft Auto: Vice City En GTA: VC, los taxistas pasan a ser latinos en su mayoría. Poseen la cara bigotuda y una camisa hawaiana roja. thumb|Tommy sacando a un taxista de su coche. En Vice City, los taxistas escuchan la radio Espantoso. En esta entrega también el Taxi cambia de forma. Pasa a ser un coche anguloso, que esta a medio camino entre el Chevrolet Caprice sedan del '86 y el Ford LTD de esa misma época. Es totalmente cuadrado, y es la misma versión que la del coche de policía, al igual que en GTA III. En este juego, al perder una misión puede ser, siendo arrestado o muriendo, un Taxi aparecerá para llevar al protagonista al lugar en donde comienza la misión. En este juego aparecen hasta cuatro tipos de taxis: el Taxi, el Cabbie, el Cabbie de Kaufman Cabs y el Cabbie Zebra (este último no es utilizado por los taxistas). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En GTA: SA, los taxistas pueden variar. Este medio cobra importancia en la introducción, cuando CJ viaja del aeropuerto a Ganton. Los oficiales del C.R.A.S.H. lo detienen y al momento de largarse, Pulaski le grita al taxista "estúpido mexicano", pudiendo ser de dicho país el mismo. Es probable que la mayoría de los taxistas de San Andreas sean latinos thumb|Taxista de Vice City Ademas también los taxis se adecuan a la época. Solo hay dos tipos de taxi, el Taxi y el Cabbie. El taxi común es una mezcla entre diseños curvados y angulosos, la cual se manifiesta especialmente en su trompa. En esta versión, en la parte baja de los costados, posee algunas manchas de tierra. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS, los taxis apenas cambian respecto a GTA III. Los taxistas también pueden variar. Los modelos de coches son exactamentes los mismo que los de GTA III. Aquí no existe el Borgnine. La mayor diferencia a simple vista es que, sus paragolpes pueden ser color carrocería (amarillo), grises o negros. Al tener mejor calidad gráfica, puede que haya alguna pequeña diferencia, pero el modelo redondeado en si, es igual al de GTA III. Al igual que el GTA: VC, cuando se fracasa una misión siendo arrestado o internado en un hospital, un taxi aparecerá allí para llevar al jugador al punto de inicio de la misión. Al completar 100 tarifas (también no necesariamente seguidas) se desbloqueará el Bickle'76, una versión deportiva del taxi común. Al parecer los taxistas son del oriente, ya que siempre están escuchando la emisora Radio del Mundo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En GTA: VCS, el skin del taxista es similar al de un peatón mas. Usan gorra roja, camisa a botón y pantalón gris o cafe, aunque varía. Estos tienen mucha similitud a los de anteriores entregas, especialmente a los de GTA: VC, nada mas que como se da en casos anteriores también suele tener mejor calidad grafica y es lo que la hace que se note una pequeña diferencia. thumb|Taxista de GTA VCS fuera de su taxi|centrethumb|Taxista de GTA VCS en su taxi|centre En cuanto a sus coches, los modelos son exactamente los mismos que el de GTA: VC (con excepción del Cabbie Zebra), con mejor calidad gráfica. Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV hay un cambio notable en los taxistas, puesto que como fue el primer juego de cuarta generación los gráficos mejoraron considerablemente posibilitando muchos cambios. Ahora el jugador puede utilizar el servicio de los taxistas en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, excepto si se tiene un nivel de búsqueda, éstos llevarán a cualquier lugar variando las tarifas y no solamente después de morir o ser arrestado. Los taxistas pueden variar. thumb|Un taxista siendo asaltado por Niko. También evolucionaron los vehículos, apareciendo tres tipos de taxi públicos. Uno es el Taxi común, el segundo es un Merit modificado, y el último, es una Cabby, una Minivan modificada. El Taxi común es alargado, y al igual que en GTA: LCS, sus parachoques pueden ser amarillos, grises o negros. Curiosamente, en el trailer de Vlad Glebov (previo al lanzamiento del juego) se puede ver un taxi beta, de color negro. Además, aquí existen los taxis privados, de la Empresa de Taxis de Roman, son coches modelo Esperanto Taxi de color negro o gris. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega, los taxistas son de origen Mexicano, por su acento y aparte por que siempre que abordemos un Taxi llevará puesta en la radio la estación East Los FM. Aquí conducen un Stanier de segunda generación, que es una mejora del Taxi de GTA IV. Además, ya no hará falta tener un taxi cerca para tomarlo, solo bastará con llamar a Downtown Cab Co. y le enviará el taxi a donde esté el protagonista. En esta entrega podemos volver a trabajar como taxista tal y como en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas pero esta vez a mejorado el sistema, para empezar una carrera deberás oprimir R3/LS, seguidamente el personaje hablara por la radio para comunicarse con la central, en la central te dirán que hay un pasajero no muy lejos de tu posición y tu deberás recogerlo y llevarlo a su destino, si deseas cancelar debes oprimir R3/LS antes de recoger al pasajero. thumb|Un taxista abordo de su Taxi. Curiosidades *En GTA IV, en ocasiones, cuando un taxista termina el recorrido dice: here we are, men, end of the line (referencia a la ultima misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). *Otras veces, tras fijar el destino, suelen comentar: "Ok, I'll take the long way", haciendo referencia a los taxistas oportunistas que se aprovechan sobre todo de los turistas para hacer el camino más largo y así cobrarles más. *En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es posible que algunos peatones nos pidan seguir a otro taxi, cosa que en anteriores entregas no habíamos visto. *Si nos damos cuenta, los taxistas de Grand Theft Auto Vice City tienen la misma voz de los miembros del Cartel colombiano en Grand Theft Auto III. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas algunos skins de los taxistas de Las Venturas tienen un gran parecido con la beta de James Earl Cash, protagonista de Manhunt. Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Transporte público